


Will You Let Her Go?

by ThatOCLady



Series: Rafael Barba & Annie Dalton [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Annie Dalton, Beach Sex, Bed-breaking sex, Car Sex, Comedy, Dancing Barba, Dominant Barba, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kinks, Rafael Barba/Annie Dalton, Romance, Smut, discussions of physical abuse, so much smut you'll gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Annie goes to Essex, Vermont to heal her breaking heart. Rafael pines for her. An unexpected mediation after, the once happy couple finds its way back to each other.





	1. Father of the Bride

The air would be best for him, Annie had said. He would have happily settled down in his home state. But he was quite a legend there. Annie wouldn't take any chances.  
"Your tea"  
The man stepped away from the window. He came to the table, refused to groan as he sat in the chair.  
"Thank you, dear"  
Chamomile - a personal favorite. A smile came to his face at the tasteful flavor. His daughter drank coffee; that didn't seem to bring her much happiness. She kept staring at her phone.  
"He hasn't called yet?"  
Annie didn't answer. There was only one group of people Victor Dalton hated more than cops and doctors - those who took away his daughter's smile. It was his one treasure in the world. Well, there were the many million dollars he had from his trade, but it compared naught to Annie's happiness. He had thought this lawyer guy would be good to her. She was so happy. And now he had gone and deserted her on her wedding day.  
"Call him", he suggested.  
"Dad?", she said, "Shut up"  
Victor acquiesced. If he would have asked either of his parents to shut up, his ass would have been slapped red for backtalk. Annie's generation was different. He had raised her different. And coming from her, that stuff sounded downright adorable.  
"Again, I am sorry I didn't listen to you. But darling, it was your wedding day. I had to be there"  
"I would have shown you the video"  
"Video-schmedio", he waved it off.  
"Can we drop this?"  
"What are you going to do? Hide out here with me? Essex is nice but not that great. We should go upstate. There's some wicked mountains we can scale and the people are sooo gullible. Tourists..."  
"You have a steel leg", she reminded him, "And I hate trekking. Don't look for excuses to get out of here. If you dare run a con again, I promise you won't ever see me"  
"All right, your majesty. But what's your plan? Me and Shirley can haunt Vermont. What's Annie going to do?"  
"I'm going to stay with Aunt June for a while. Then go back to my old apartment, probably"  
"I never liked your apartment. There's a beautiful place for sale on..."  
"Daddy, you are pissing me off"  
"Ti manca. I can hear it in your voice"  
"Of course I miss him!", she sighed, "It's _him_ "  
Victor waited awhile, letting her stew in her own admission. He held her hand.  
"You should call him, Annie"  
"No"  
"Egos destroy relationships"  
"It's not about my ego"  
"Try thinking with your head, Annabella. He loves you. You love him. You two are meant to be together. And you're fighting because of me? How long I have to live for anyway? Your life is with him"  
"This is not about you either. Rafael thinks he has made his peace with my past and with who I am, but he hasn't. Until he does that, getting back with him will be of no use. We'll just be living in distrust of each other till one of us dies"  
So philosophical. Victor preferred Funny Annie. Maybe he had done her a disfavor by not teaching her any of his tricks. She was too pure.  
"What do you expect him to do?"  
"Nothing"  
"Dein gott", he rolled his eyes.  
"I really don't. I'm just waiting for him to realize that I have done nothing wrong"  
"You have harbored a fugitive for the last sixteen years"  
At her glaring look, he held up his hands.  
"That's how he'll put it. I mean, how is he supposed to get over something so huge?"  
Annie grabbed the empty cups from the table. She said,  
"If he loves me, Dad, and I know he does, he's already getting over it"

*****

Work had sucked. He went into the courtroom and couldn't stop thinking of the day she had testified at the Stiles trial. He walked into his office and remembered all the times she had dropped in on him there. She was almost everywhere he looked.  
Jesse was disappointed to hear about the wedding. Thank goodness, no one else in the office knew. His mother wasn't talking to him anymore.  
_"I don't know what she lied to you about, Rafael, but I know Annie. And you have wronged that girl"_  
Liv had called to check in with him. Aunt June had called and let him know she had talked to Annie, that Annie was back in New York, that Annie was fine, that she knew he and Annie were going to be reunited.  
How could she be fine? He was miserable. Everything in his dumb apartment had her touch. There were the stupid pictures of them together she had insisted on putting in every corner.  
_"To remind you everyday how happy we are, Cubano"_  
Yes. Yes, they were happy. Right before he threw it away. She threw it away too, in a way. Then why was he the only one hurting? Did she think of him? Did she miss him? God, he missed her.  
He took another swig of his Scotch.  
She hadn't really deceived him. And it really wasn't his secret to keep. She just didn't want him to be an accessory after fact. His Annie was not capable of deception.  
"And I hurt her", he mumbled.  
The look in her eyes when he told her not to touch him?  
'That's her favorite thing to do in the world' 

He had rifled through her old CDs, pining for her impropmptu singing. The saddest song he could find was Bobby Jean, which he played over and over again.  
_'And I'm just calling one last time, not to change your mind'_ , Bruce Springsteen sang, _'Just to say I miss you baby. Good luck. Goodbye, Bobby Jean'_  
No. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He never would be. It was _her_ after all.  
The buzzer rang, rousing Rafael out of his misery. He walked to the door and pressed the button on the intercom.  
"Who is it?"  
"Victor Dalton. May I come up?"  
This man.  
His anger returned on hearing that name. It was this motherfucker he was mad at, not Annie. Damn snake in the Garden...  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was hoping to talk to you. Man to man"  
What's the harm? Maybe he'd get to know how Annie was doing.  
He let him in. 

Victor Dalton was not at all what Rafael was expecting. He entered the apartment, bringing a breeze of rich cologne. He wore a suit, no tie, and had completely grey hair. His posture and walk didn't belong to an old man. In fact, he looked like a young man masquerading as someone older. Once he had a good look around the place, especially at his daughter's pictures, he smiled.  
"Nice home"  
"Sit down"  
Dalton smiled again before taking the seat across Rafael. He relaxed into it with a peculiar grace. Everything about the man oozed of charm. And Rafael wanted to put a bullet in his head.  
"Talk"  
Tearing his gaze away from the booze on the table, Victor said,  
"You left my daughter on her wedding day"  
"And you probably know why"  
He gave a nod.  
"Annie told me not to come. I did anyway. I am sorry"  
Rafael's face was unreadable.  
"I was hoping you would get back with her"  
"I don't see how it concerns you"  
Victor's designer beard couldn't conceal the dimples on his cheeks.  
"We're talking about my daughter here"  
"The one you abandoned to the American foster system?"  
Dalton clicked his tongue. He watched his own hands, fingers interlaced.  
"Annie didn't tell you anything, did she? She wouldn't. Loves me too much"  
"I can't see why"  
The old man's smile mocked him.  
"I don't expect you to sympathize with a 'criminal'. But you should know that I did not abandon my daughter. I would never. I have loved her since before she was born"  
He went on,  
"You see, Annie had a health issue a month before her 12th birthday. We were in Italy. I brought her back here to get treated. The coppers caught up with me. It was the first time, really. My first night in the cell, I'm weeping, thinking about my daughter, thinking about how I can get out of there, when the bastards drag me out and put me in a sack. I was thrown into a car and taken away"  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
"Yeah. You can't tell a truth from a lie?"  
"Not with a pathological liar"  
He laughed. Nodding his head, he said,  
"Guilty"  
Dalton soon narrated how a powerful cartel had whisked him off to Mexico. Apparently, he had duped them some time in his career and they sought revenge.  
"They tortured me for months. Broke my ribs, my leg, my nose, my collarbone, most of my skeleton. I wouldn't tell them where my money was. It was meant for Annie. When they were done ruining my perfect bone structure, if I may so myself, they realized I wasn't going to talk. So they had me pull a few gigs for them. First chance I got, I called a partner who was taking care of Annie. I had promised her a good sum, 6-figure, for taking my child into her home. She kept the advance but didn't claim her"  
"What did you do to her?"  
Dalton cocked an eyebrow. The man was, despite his age, despicably good-looking.  
"It's like you have known me for years", he said, "When I got out of Mexico, I planned my first scam on her husband. Cashed him out right before his daughter's wedding. Made sure he had no funds to pay for his chemo. She died a pauper. I-I am a peace-lover. I don't believe in violence. But that is another story. When I learned that Annie had been put into foster care, I started working towards getting out of the cartel. Took me a few years"  
For that tiny moment, he seemed repentant. Rafael noted the lack of smile seemed to completely change his face, like it did with Annie.  
"When I re-entered the States, I had to lay low. But I found her. When I went there to rescue her, I found out she was engaged to this stringbean of a kid. I saw him throw a punch though once. Solid fella, that Michael. It's a shame"  
Rafael felt self-conscious at the mention of his dead rival.  
"Anyway, when she left home for college, I moved to Jersey to keep close to her at Rutgers. I already had a plan"  
"To con your daughter into loving you again?"  
He grinned,  
"I would sit at this café across a bookshop she liked. Month or so after, she came up to me, told me I looked like her dead father. I just broke down. Told her the truth, showed us our pictures when she wouldn't believe me. She ran away" 

Dalton licked his dry lips. Rafael poured him a glass of Scotch.  
"I don't drink - it's my beauty secret. I'll have water though, thanks"  
Rafael brought him a glass.  
"Well, I didn't hear from Annie for a year. Somehow she found out that the charity venture that paid off her student loans was all me. She found me at the coffee shop again and told me to stay out of her life. Then it was another year or two. I got my new leg during that time. Annie had started working at this stupid magazine. She got out of it soon though, thank goodness. All they wrote about was sex. One fine day, she finds my man who had been secretly watching over her and tells him she wants to meet me. We reconciled"  
He sighed,  
"I was in the middle of a big one then. She heard about it and asked me to quit. I didn't even have to think, quit right away. Do you know why?"  
He pointed at himself,  
"Because I love my daughter. She is the only good, clean thing I have ever had in my life. Did I lose a lot of money by quitting? I did. Was I good at what I did? Absolutely. Do I miss it? Jesus, I do. But I have retired, for her sake. She has paid for a lot of my sins, but no more"  
His eyes were a faded blue, too poignant for a trickster.  
"Don't push her away, Mr. Barba. She asked me not to come but I played my bodyguard and travelled to Mohonk Lake"  
He shrugged, an apologetic smile in place,  
"I mean... I'm her father. I had to see my baby-girl in her wedding dress"  
Rafael mentally scolded himself for feeling the sympathy he was for the man.  
"I sneaked into her room. I begged her to let me attend the wedding. I could have just stood at a distance. It's not like anybody knew me. But Annie said", he sounded so proud, "No, Dad. If you're standing there, I'm gonna keep looking at you. Then Rafael will want to know who you are and I'll have to lie to him again. You know I hate lying to him"  
Rafael reminisced,  
"She's not very good at that anyway"  
"That's the mark of an honest person"  
"I know"  
"She's waiting for you"  
At his obvious surprise, the old man smiled,  
"I'm not making it up"  
Of course she was. She didn't hate him. Thank God. Thank You so much.  
"We were happy", Rafael sounded bitter, "So happy before you came into our lives"  
"No offense, hermano, but I've been in her life long before your lives became one"  
The old man was infuriating.  
"You have a lot of nerve coming into my home and telling me what to do. I'll give you that"  
"Let's make something clear", Dalton said, "If you expect me to stay out of Annie's life, it's not happening. I am not giving up my daughter"  
"You do know that I can make one call to the FBI and put you where you belong?"  
Dalton pretended to be impressed. That didn't last long.  
"I spent nearly 3 years perfecting escape techniques, you know, and I did get pretty good at those. Helped me bury that cartel and get out of sunny Mexico. Besides, you are not going to snitch on me, no matter how badly you want to. We both know why"  
"Yeah?"  
That smug smile was charming and annoying at once.  
"Cause it would break Annie's heart. She'd never forgive you"  
Rafael got up abruptly. The old man did too.  
"You can leave now"  
"If you say so. Nice meeting you too"  
He was at the door when Rafael said,  
"Mr. Dalton?"  
They faced each other. Rafael asked, praying he was doing the right thing,  
"Can you bring her to Capalbio?"  
Victor Dalton grinned that thieving grin of his.  
"Good choice", he winked, "We'll see you there"


	2. Elopement?

Annie sat on the other end of the room. Her father was singing as he did sudokus.  
"You happy now?", she sulked.  
"Elated", he smiled.  
He had dragged her along on a short trip to Capalbio, Italy. Annie didn't mind the journey. She was on leave from work. It was her father's dogged insistence that he had to be there for the upcoming festival. He had almost outwitted Shirley once. Annie didn't want that to happen again. Victor Dalton, if left loose, was a harbinger of trouble. So she joined him.  
"The sun is on your face. Do you want to sit somewhere else?"  
"No. I like it here by the window", he said.  
Annie's phone rang. She had only begun to feel a teensy bit relaxed that morning.  
"It better not be work", she mumbled and checked.  
The speed with which she shot out of her chair made Victor look up. Annie told him,  
"It's him. It's-it's Rafael"  
"Answer it then"  
She gulped down whatever threatened to rise in her throat. Answering a call had never induced in her such anxiety.  
"Annie?"  
Her flesh prickled on hearing his voice. She could have cried. But she tried to sound normal instead.  
"Hey"  
Seemed like he was trying to sound normal too.  
"How have you been?"  
"Good, good. You?"  
There was a pause before he said,  
"Miserable"  
Annie's throat choked with tears. She turned about, so her father couldn't see.  
"Wh-why?"  
"Because you're not here"  
Rafael asked,  
"Do you hate me?"  
That broke her.  
"No. No, Raf. I could never hate you"  
"You should. I don't deserve you"  
"No. It's not like that. I... I am used to being jerked around by the men I love. But I admit that I, somehow, ambushed you. I would have reacted the same way if I had been in your shoes"  
"Does this mean you forgive me?"  
"Well", she said, "You haven't asked for it, have you?"  
He said without a second's delay,  
"I am sorry, Annie. I love you and you did not deserve to be treated that way"  
She sniffed,  
"And I'm sorry I lied to you. Believe me, Raf - I only did it to protect you. I didn't want you to have anything to do with this. If push ever came to shove, I wanted you to be able to say you knew nothing about the whole thing"  
"I know", his voice trembled, "Do you forgive me?"  
"Of course I do"  
"Do you still love me?"  
She gave a short tired laugh,  
"What do you think?"  
"Thank you"  
They relished each other's silence for a while. Rafael spoke first.  
"Where are you? I want to bring you home"  
"I'm not in New York. I'll come home as soon as I can though, I promise"  
"Okay. Good"  
She asked the question that weighed most on her mind,  
"Are you going to turn my Dad in?"  
"I won't lie to you - I have looked into it"  
"It's your job. I understand. But you should know that legally, he has been dead for over 29 years. He was never even convicted. And Shirley says pretty much all his offences have passed the statute of limitation. And he..."  
"I know that. Can we not talk about this?"  
"Okay", she asked, more of a fiancée than a daughter again, "Have you been eating, sleeping well? Looking after yourself?"  
"Not really", there was a smile behind his voice, "I actually haven't shaved since Mohonk"  
Annie grinned.  
"Yeah? Bet you look real guapo right now"  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
She was puzzled.  
"Did you send me a picture?"  
"Come to the window"  
  
**"DAD, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"**  
Victor quickly moved out of harm's way as his daughter rushed to the window. She leaned out of it, her phone to her ear, eyes searching all over the beach.  
There was a small platform with waves crashing around it. Rafael was wearing his white wedding suit. He was standing under an arch. She couldn't make it out clearly but he did have his hand to his ear.  
"Please come down", he said, "And make me the happiest man in the world"  
"Raf..."  
She heard her father's voice from behind her.  
"Ah. Thank you, Shirley. Annie, your wedding dress is here. Chop-chop"  
"Dad?", she turned back to the window and spoke into the phone, "Did you talk to my father?"  
Said father was taking the phone out of her hand and pushing her towards the dresser. He said,  
"I'll explain everything later. Now you just get ready. I'll go downstairs and see if the DJ is here"  
"Dad..."  
He was out of the door. Shirley sat her down in the chair and tugged the headband off. Annie was still trying to get a grip on things.  
"Shirley, how... what did Dad do?"  
The bodyguard shook her head.  
"Just what he does. Now tell me how you want your hair"  
  
It seemed like an elopement. Rafael stood on the platform with his breath in his throat. He was getting married. In a foreign country, with strangers as witnesses, with sand threatening to...  
No. He was doing this for Annie. She was all that mattered. He didn't give a shit about how the wedding happened as long as it was with her.  
"Long walk", the father of the bride tried to catch his breath, "Is... is the DJ here yet?"  
Rafael shrugged. He saw a bunch of people coming towards them. A family of three, actually. The man was carrying two speakers. The woman was making sure her shawl stayed put over her shoulders. Their little girl was running ahead of them. Victor sighed,  
"Guess there won't be a DJ"  
The stranger shook hands with the old man and they began a conversation in Italian. Victor seemed to order him about as he set up the instruments - a microphone, an ipod and two speakers. The woman asked him something, in answer to which Victor spoke and pointed towards the house. Rafael prayed  he would get through it.  
  
"Adesso! Adesso!", Victor exclaimed.  
At that, the man started playing _'Here Comes The Bride'_ on his iPod, which blasted through the connected speakers. Rafael fiddled with his tie for the last time. Straight in front of him, Annie was walking up the white pathway towards them. She held a bouquet in her hands. The little girl was holding the trail of her dress. Shirley and the girl's mother followed close behind.  
'It _is_ quite a walk', he thought.  
As she got closer, Rafael smiled. Her hair was let down. She wore a crown made of tiny flowers. If that is what he had to look forward to everyday for the rest of his life, he was willing to marry her daily.  
"Where's Joey?"  
Victor sounded like an impatient child. Shirley told him Joey was on her way. Everyone turned to look at the noisy scooter headed towards the path.  
"There he is", Shirley pointed.  
Rafael gave Annie a hand as she climbed the platform. He couldn't wait until after the "I do"s to kiss her. He held her face, planting a deep kiss on her forehead,  
"I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too", she touched his stubble, "Like I said - guapo"  
Rafael grinned,  
"You look beautiful..."  
"Hey", Victor interrupted them.  
He was standing by the stairs to the platform, smiling up at his daughter. Joey was running along the path now.  
"Can I officiate the wedding?", Victor asked, "I know he is here but I am technically a priest in three different churches"  
"Dad, no", Annie said firmly.  
"You didn't let me give you away. Can I at least sing? Please, Annie", he whined, "Please?"  
"Fine"  
"Can I rap?"  
She glared embers into him,  
"VICTOR!"  
He said to Rafael,  
"Her mother used to yell at me just like that. It's uncanny. All the time we were conceiving her, it was - Victor! Not like that, you..."  
"Dad, please stop talking!", Annie pointed to one of the chairs, "Go sit over there"  
"Yes, ma'm", he obeyed.  
Joey came to them, smiling and breathing aloud through his nose. He took his place and asked them,  
"Capire Italiano?"  
Annie said,  
"Non lui"  
Joey was accommodating.  
"No problem. I do in English"  
Annie handed her bouquet to Shirley and held her groom's hands. She smiled,  
"You ready?"  
He did too.  
"Yes"  
Joey read from his notes,  
"Friends, we have gathered here..."  
  
They celebrated the joyful union of Rafael and Annie. The groom grabbed his bride before Joey could finish telling him to kiss her. The little girl sat between her mother and Victor, who held her tiny hands and made her clap the loudest, making her giggle.  
"Well", Annie grinned.  
"Well", Rafael wouldn't let her go.  
Joey had the two hired witnesses - the Italian couple - sign a document. He placed the marriage certificate in Rafael's hands and congratulated them. The bride's father paid him a generous fee for his services. Joey took his leave but Victor climbed the stage with the mic. Annie tried to control him.  
"Dad, please..."  
"Thank you for coming today, ladies and gentlemen", he began, "I would like to congratulate my son-in-law for securing a wife as good as my daughter. No man could have done better..."  
Rafael kissed Annie.  
"I agree", he said.  
"And I wish my little darling and her prince all the happiness there is in the world. If you ever hurt her, son, just remember that I once beheaded a yakuza"  
Annie assured her husband,  
"He's just bluffing. He did not behead anyone. He can barely throw a punch"  
"Thank you!", Victor dropped the mic.  
He promptly picked it up again.  
"Now, for their first dance...", he smiled before singing, _"Where it began, I can't begin to knowing..."_  
"I'm not dancing to Sweet Caroline on my wedding day!", Annie yelled.  
"But it's your favorite song"  
"When I was four!", she looked at the 'DJ', "Slow dance musica, per favore"  
All he belted out was crap until one song that seemed decent came up.  
_'I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold...'_  
Rafael cocked an eyebrow,  
"Meghan Trainor?"  
Annie shrugged. They smiled and began to dance. The song soon enchanted them.  
_'And I realized - no, we're not promised tomorrow'_  
Rafael attributed that mostly to the lyrics. He admitted,  
"It's not that bad"  
Annie happily hummed along.  
_'So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets'_  
"Te amo, Senora Barba"  
Annie grinned,  
"And I love you, Mr. Barba"  
They swayed in an embrace, kissing as the music rose in tempo. Victor stopped taking pictures and said,  
"All right. Put that tongue back in your mouth, boy"  
"Shut up, Victor", Shirley said, "It's their wedding day"   
They kept on kissing, hugging each other tight.   
_'So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you'_


	3. Alone At Last

On their way upstairs, Annie asked Rafael how he had come to Capalbio and more importantly, how he had gotten in touch with her father.  
"Your father got in touch with me"  
"He called you?", Annie's eyes widened.  
"He came to our place"  
"In New York? When?!"  
"Day before yesterday"  
"Day before...", she fumed, "What did he say?"  
"I think he would prefer to tell you that himself"  
Annie looked back over her shoulder at the man. He leaned heavily on Shirley, who told him to behave, as they came in after the newlyweds.  
"Raf", Annie said, "I'm sorry if he said something untoward. He is 67. He can be a little willful"  
He assured her,  
"You don't have to apologize for him"  
"Okay, kittens", Victor laid his arms on their shoulders, "Get ready for the best meal of your life. Tony has been preparing the wedding feast since morning. To the table!"  
"Dad, did you come to New York without telling me first?"  
He stepped away from them, walking backwards.  
"I-I-I have an errand to run"  
"You're not going anywhere", Annie declared.  
Victor looked to both Rafael and Shirley for help. They were happy enough to turn the other way.  
  
Tony, the resident cook, had indeed gone all out for the wedding feast. The table was ready before they came in. Rafael, a self-proclaimed non-fan of the Italian cuisine, found the authentic stuff to be quite delicious. Victor pointed to the lamb.  
"I figured you weren't a fan of seafood. So I had Tony make something less aquatic"  
It was an eerily on-point presumption. Annie told her father to finish his meal. It was evident that she was controlling towards the man, maternal even. But there was a discomfort in her demeanor everytime Victor opened his mouth. Annie was embarrassed of him. Most children are embarrassed of their parents, especially so if they are old. But Victor was in complete control of his faculties. He was charming as ever, funny, and not as bad as Rafael had hoped a career criminal would be.  
"Sí, Miss Annie", Tony corrected himself, "Ai! _Missuz_ Annie"  
He turned to his employer then,  
"Signor?"  
"Don, Tony. Te l'avevo detto"  
Tony's giggling would have put a schoolgirl to shame. He asked,  
"Don Adder, ti piace il cibo?"  
"È divino"  
Rafael waited until Tony left.  
" _Don_ Adder?"  
"He likes to pretend he is one", Annie blushed.  
Victor told him,  
"Sebastian Adder. That's what they call me now. Sort of a re-incarnation of..."  
"Dad, eat"  
He smiled at her before digging into the food again. Rafael decided not to confront Annie about her odd behavior.  
  
Done with the lunch, Victor offered to show a reluctant Rafael around the house.  
"Sure. Annie, packing?"  
"Yeah. I am on it"  
"Wait, wait", Victor asked, "What packing?"  
Annie said,  
"Rafael booked us a suite at ___. We are spending our honeymoon there"  
"A hotel room? What's wrong with the house?"  
"For starters", Annie smiled at him, "You're in it"  
Realization sunk in for poor ol' Victor. It amazed Rafael how the man reacted to everything with a smile.  
"You two need your privacy. I understand. Shirley can be quite meddling"  
"Yeah, right!", Shirley snorted from the couch.  
"Instead of the hotel, you should be here. I can move out till you finish your stay. It's ours for 20 more days", he offered.  
"You don't have to do that. We'll be fine there. Now give him a tour. And be nice. I'll be down in a while"  
She went upstairs.

* * *

Victor had driven them to the hotel himself. Shirley rode shotgun. He surveyed it from outside. Barba was certainly not a man of humble tastes. The hotel was the most expensive one in Capalbio.  
"All right", Victor gave them a little salute, "Here's where we must part"  
Annie leaned towards the driver's window from outside,  
"I'll check up on you. Don't go wandering off somewhere"  
"Who me?", he exclaimed, "Why, I never!"  
Annie wagged her finger at him,  
"You take care, okay? Don't make it difficult for Shirley"  
"And you have fun", he then waved at Rafael, "And you try to have your fun away from my daughter's body, young man"  
"All right, Dad. Drive safe", she stepped away, "Shirley, text me when you get home. Don't forget"  
"Yep. Bye"  
Rafael watched her with a small smile on his face. She wouldn't move until the car drove out of sight.  
"Let's go", she turned to him and they entered the hotel lobby.  
  
Checked in, accompanied by a complimentary bottle of champagne, Annie and Rafael hung their clothes in the closet. Their stay was going to be of fifteen nights and fourteen days. Might as well make themselves comfortable.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yeah", Annie sat on the bed, "I didn't pack heavy, wasn't going to stay past the weekend"  
She looked around at the bedroom and calculated how much it must have cost Rafael for 15 days. Dad's offer for them to stay at the villa was reasonable (and much less expensive) but she dared not say so to her new husband. She assumed he would take it as a great insult. Her father's money was tainted after all.  
"What's wrong?"  
Annie checked her phone,  
"Nothing"  
"Your Dad reach home yet?"  
"Yeah", she put it away, "Doesn't matter"  
Rafael came to the bed and sat in front of her. He was smiling.  
"He is a relic"  
"Quite"  
"I don't approve of his life choices", he tucked her hair behind her ear, "But he is... interesting"  
"Yeah"  
"You don't have to be embarrassed of him, Annie. I am not judging him or you. Him... a lot actually, but not you"  
"It's just...", she shrugged.  
Rafael waited for her to speak. She smiled,  
"My family isn't as clean and honest as yours"  
He lifted her face so she would look him in the eye.  
"He loves you almost as much as I do. That makes him all right with me"  
Annie grinned,  
"Succumbed to the Dalton charm at last, Counselor"  
"That I did years ago"  
He kissed her. Annie was positioned back in bed, his kisses driving her head to fall back on the pillows. There was a longing in his embraces. Hers were much more leisurely. She smiled, kissing him still,  
"Slow down, tiger. I'm not going anywhere. We have fifteen days"  
He raised his head,  
"Not enough"  
Annie watched him retrieve the champagne bottle from the ice bucket. He popped it and filled both their glasses to the brim. Annie sat up and took the one he offered. She traced the edge of it with her index finger, ogling Rafael in his wedding shirt. As if he weren't handsome enough, that stubble gave him a roguish look.  
"Drink up", he clinked his glass against hers.  
"What are you planning to do to me that I have to get drunk first?"  
He grinned, sipping the bubbly. Annie finished her drink and watched him with a smile.  
"I'm still mad at you. You left me on our wedding day, you asshole"  
Surprised, Rafael tried to make sense of her erratic behavior.  
"But, you said..."  
"Course I said I forgive you. I meant that. I do forgive you. But I am mad", she said, "Do you know what it felt like? Standing there and picking my words to tell people Rafael doesn't want to marry me anymore?"  
"What did you expect I was going to do?"  
Annie sat back on her haunches, thinking. She glanced at him before exhaling a deep breath.  
"There's... there's a protocol Shirley created to keep Dad from being recognized. Rule 17 meant me not getting involved with anyone in law enforcement. Dad's not a fan of rules, especially those that put any restrictions on me. But I followed the Protocol to the word, right until we met. I was so in love with you, I put us all at risk. Dad and Shirley knew. And I was prepared, that when you learned the truth, you would leave me. But I guess, some part of me foolishly thought you would never do that"  
He listened.  
"Him coming back into my life was... saying it was a shock, that's an understatement. But he tried really hard to make amends. I know he is a liar and a conman but he has never once been any of that to me. He has always told me the truth. And I missed him. He is my father", she smiled, "He loves me so much. And I love him too. I had missed him so bad that I agreed to the whole Sebastian Adder charade. And he quit his trade just so I would let him be a part of my life. That hasn't been easy on him"  
Annie went on,  
"I knew I should have kept away from you but I couldn't. I guess", she sighed, "I'm mad at myself? For making you suffer for my selfish decisions"  
"Annie, I am the one who has made a selfish choice. I have decided that the world can go to hell as long as I have you. Nothing else matters. Not the law, not the consequences. This is not easy for me, but if that's what it takes to be with you, I'm willing", he reminded her, "For better or worse"  
Her face lit up at that.  
"Yeah", she smirked, "I pity you"  
"And I you"  
"Mm. A lifetime of being asked if I messed up the arrangement of your socks"  
"Of being slapped in my sleep by your meat hooks"  
Annie grinned,  
"We're doomed, right?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way"  
They kissed again.

* * *

* * *

_(A/N: Some smut I can't stop imagining)_  
  
Annie withdrew from the kiss, with her arms still around him.  
"I made you such a great wedding present"  
"Did you?", he smiled.  
She nodded.  
"Sex coupons. Redeemable at your will throughout our married life"  
He was suddenly very interested.  
"Did you bring them?"  
"No"  
"Do I get them when we get back?"  
"I'll think about it"  
She looked around, then bit her lip.  
"So..."  
Rafael gave a lopsided grin,  
"Something on your mind?"  
"What's our first night as a married couple going to be like?"  
"I have one word for you: champagne"  
On her inquisitory look, he explained.  
"We are celebrating. And I want you to remember this"  
Green eyes unblinking, he said,  
"I want to drink it from you"  
She gave him a grammar Nazi look.  
"What?"  
"I want to pour champagne over your body and lick you clean"  
He said that with such ease. And here Annie was all flustered and tingly.  
"But... you hate food play", she managed to say.  
"You wanted to put whipped cream on my crotch"  
"That's how it's done!"  
He chuckled,  
"No. I'll show you how it's done"  
The turn in his voice aroused her. He helped her out of her dress, and her lingerie too.  
"Lie down"  
"What about the sheets?"  
"I'll leave a good tip"  
She did as told, and watched him fill a glass with their drink of the day. Her stomach tightened. Her cheeks felt warm. And _damn_ she was turned on.  
  
Her mind was extremely filthy, Annie admitted that. But she had never done something of the kind before. With Rafael being so intimidatingly sexy, excitement and anxiety combined in her guts. The first drop of champagne didn't fall where she was expecting it. It fell on her lips. Rafael drank it off them before she could. He made her open her eyes before tilting the glass over her throat.  
"Jesus", she moaned.  
He chased the trickle down her body with his tongue, driving her crazy. Annie sucked in her stomach at the sensation.  
"Mm", he licked it off her breast, "You got some here"  
Where his mouth wasn't touching, his stubble was grazing her skin. Not prickly enough, but still titillating. It was slow and torturous. She'd lose it if it went on any longer.  
"Raf?"  
He didn't pay her any heed.  
"Raf, please"  
"Please what?", he continued.  
Another lick from that wretched tongue and Annie was almost incoherent.  
"P-pl-please. Take me. Right now"  
"Take you where?", he taunted.  
"Damn it, Raf. Don't be a tease", she crooned, "Put it inside me already"  
He swat her hand off his zipper. The last of the champagne in the glass ended up on her thighs. Annie was too desperate to notice.  
"Rafael!"  
He was licking towards her center, getting closer.  
"Tell me what you really want"  
Building her excitement, he stuck his tongue into her slit. Annie jerked in bed.  
"Just... ah!"  
"Tell me what you want me to do, Annie"  
"Raf, please. _Anh_ "  
"Use your words"  
_"I want you to fuck me, goddammit!"_  
She was breathing heavily when Rafael rose from between her thighs. His smile and gaze were equally fiendish.  
"That I can do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te l'avevo detto - I told you  
> Ti piace il cibo? - Do you like the food?  
> E divino - It's divine 
> 
> This might be my recent visit to the booze aisle talking but I feel like I want to write a story in collaboration with some of the lovely authors from this site. Your canon character/oc pairing and mine. If you're interested in writing a fanfic with me, let minnow. I have pretty much nothing to do until this year ends. Thanks!


	4. Ashore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Annie visit a secluded beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hisses* SMUT!

Sunlight wasn't her best pal. Early morning sunlight especially so. They were frenemies, to be precise. Annie put a pillow over her face when good ol' sunshine loomed upon her. There was one person who must have invited the bastard in.   
"Close the cunting blinds!", she groaned.   
Annie could drop c-bombs and d-bombs without abandon when her sleep was disturbed. The man who had lived with her for over 4 years knew that better than anyone else.   
"It's like living with a sailor", he said.   
Hearing his voice seemed to lift her sullen spirits. Annie pulled the pillow off her face and smiled at him, with one eye closed.   
"Good morning, husband"   
Rafael sat next to her with his first cup of coffee. He returned her smile,   
"Morning, wife"   
He watched Annie yawn and stretch her arms above her head. She turned to him and dropped the arms around him, hugging his waist as she closed her eyes again.   
"Wake up. We have things to do", he said.   
Annie's voice came out muffled against the bed.   
"What things?"   
"Sightseeing, swimming in the ocean"   
"Really?", she looked up.   
He nodded, sipping his coffee,   
"I found a private area on a certain beach"   
"How did you find it here?", she sat up, "You didn't ask Dad, did you?"   
"No. Give me some credit"   
"Who did you ask?"   
He admitted after a pause,   
"Shirley"   
Annie gave him a pitying smile as she rose to kiss him. He got up and moved away.   
"Hey!", she frowned.   
"You are extremely horny in the morning. I am not wasting any time today. We have to get to the beach before noon"   
Annie sighed and got out of bed.   
"Since when do you enjoy swimming?"   
"I enjoy watching you swim"   
She raised a brow at that secretive grin which he tried to hide with the coffee mug. He said,   
"Your clothes will be here when you come out"   
"I am not wearing a $100 dress, I warn you"   
"Just go", he prodded her towards the bathroom.   
  
Tying the hotel bathrobe around herself, Annie stepped out of the shower. The bedroom was empty. She found a note and a gift-box awaiting her on the bed. Rafael's bold handwriting read -   
_**It's not a dress. And it didn't cost $100. I'm waiting in the lobby.** _  
Under the box was her knee-length kaftan. And inside the box...   
"Oh my god"   
Annie picked up the stringy white bikini. It was just three triangles. She was grinning and blushing too. What had gotten into him?! She called his cellphone.   
"You aren't ready yet?"   
"Do you seriously expect me to wear this?", she tried not to laugh, "Raf, I don't exactly have a beach bod"   
"I alone get to see you wearing that. Don't you know me? Come down quick"   
"But..."   
"Annie, I wore that silly cape when we role-played on your birthday, okay? If I can wear that, you can wear a swimsuit"   
He hung up. Annie put the phone down and eyed the bikini again. She told herself it might be fun and let go off her robe.

* * *

Throughout their cab ride, Rafael kept watching his wife's dress. It felt like he was trying to turn his eyes into X-rays. Annie scolded him once.   
"Stop looking at me like that. I am wearing it"   
The driver dropped them off at a deserted beach, one of the smallest in Italy. They were alone now. Rafael showed Annie the rock formation right ahead of them.   
"It'll be like our own private cave", he said.   
"Seriously though", she asked again, "What's in your bag?"   
"You'll see"   
"You're being so weird"   
He smiled,   
"Mysterious is the word, mi amor. Now take off your dress"   
Annie's smile vanished.   
"What?"   
"Take off your dress"   
She covered her chest with her arms,   
"You bad, bad man"   
"We are the only people here. Take it off. Come on"   
"Can't I do it in the cave?"   
"No"   
Rafael tugged with one hand at her loosely tied robe, pulling her closer and revealing what was within. He gazed at her, his hands slowly encircling her waist inside the kaftan. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. It came undone at his hands as well. Annie's face colored, standing in broad daylight, wearing that lewd thing. She tried to cover herself. Rafael slipped the garment off her shoulders. After that, he ogled her, taking his time. His hands still glided along all her curves - like she were a fine sculpture, the beauty of which could only be perceived through his slow, prolonged touch. Annie cleared her throat to complain about the bikini, and to break the overwhelming sexual tension.   
"It's one size too small"   
"On purpose"   
She couldn't meet his admiring gaze.   
"Raf, seriously, you are so..."   
"What happened to your thighs?"   
Peeking down, she found there were still tiny red scratches and hickeys on them from the night before. No use complaining though. She was the one who had ridden his face.   
"It's...", Annie pointed sheepishly to his face, "Your beard"   
_Did he have to bite his lip at that?!_ If there was one thing Rafael Barba loved, it was leaving a mark. She turned away when he wouldn't stop staring at her thighs (and her overall body).   
"Can we go to the cave now?"   
He put her dress into the bag. Annie shivered when his hand fell upon the small of her back.   
"Annie?"   
She wouldn't stop folding her arms as a shield.   
"Stop covering yourself. You could give a model a run for her money"   
"Even your beloved Catherine Zeta Jones?"   
"Let's be real"   
He ducked her playful punch and held her hand as they walked towards the cave, smiling.   
  
The cave was more like an alcove. They could both sit inside. Above, the large rock from the cliff obscured them from a sky-view. Rafael put their bag against the stone wall. Annie was saying,   
"This is neat. But if we were to lie down, our feet would be sticking out in the sun. And the waves would probably reach up to our hips"   
He asked,   
"Already thinking about lying down?"   
"I...", she stammered, "Not. I'm not!"   
Rafael removed his Ralph Lauren t-shirt with a grin,   
"Let's go for that swim"   
The water was only a few steps away. Looked like he planned to just step into it. Annie asked,   
"We are not diving?"   
She pointed to the rock above their heads. It was at least a seven-feet dive from the top. Rafael left the decision to her.   
"Whatever you want"   
"Let's go then"   
"After you"   
He wore a smile as she rolled her eyes before taking the lead. When she was climbing the cliff, Rafael gave a wolf whistle from behind. Annie giggled,   
"You are such a jerk"   
They stood atop the cliff, looking up at the sky, then down at the water. Annie turned to him.   
"Ready?"   
"I guess", he said.   
With the sprite of a mermaid, she dived backwards. Rafael mumbled a little prayer before following her down.   
  
The water was warm on the surface but cool under. Annie swam with pleasure and did so with her eyes closed. Rafael tried to keep up with her.   
"Who taught you to swim like that, Ariel?"   
She laughed.   
"My Dad did. Who taught you?"   
"A chain smoker at YMCA"   
"Aw", she swam to him, "Do you want me to teach you some moves?"   
He didn't care much about it.   
"I'm not a fan of water"   
Annie sloped his wet hair back with both hands. She kissed him, the two of them up to their waists in the ocean. The possibility of convincing him to have sex in the water was slim but...   
"What are you staring at them for?", she said, "They are my boobs. You have seen them a thousand times"   
It was when Annie looked down at her bikini top did she realize what had caught his attention. The white material was wet and had become transparent. Her nipples were quite visible.   
"You pig! Is this why you got them in white?!", she shoved him away.   
"What?", he feigned innocence.   
But his grin gave him away. Annie splashed water at him calling him a perv and laughing. It soon turned into a game. Rafael splashed water right back at her. She used both her hands for splashing.   
"Jesus!", he cringed, "Is that algae?!"   
Annie threw her head back and laughed.   
  
More than half an hour passed before the newlyweds got out of the water. Annie climbed into their cave. Rafael followed close behind. He brought out a mat from the bag for them to sit on.   
"That was lovely", Annie pushed her wet hair back, "I'm a little cold though"   
"Need some warming up?"   
She didn't answer. With his fingers, Rafael slowly brushed away the sand sticking to her legs. His hand coursed upwards her thigh, flicking off sand grains. Annie watched it intently. She wondered if she could take him up on the offer. In answer to her thought, he was untying the strings of her bikini bottom.   
  
The ocean played its song - waves crashing, birds squawking. A warm smell hung in the sea-air. Inside the cave, it was cool as ice. From underneath his wife, Rafael licked the salty crevice between her breasts up to her throat. Annie took that conniving hand of his and put it where she wanted. Skin to skin, eye to eye, they felt each other up.   
"You're letting me be on top", she kissed him.   
"Can't have you rub that pretty ass raw"   
She grinned, stroking him to attention,   
"How thoughtful"   
"It's hard for me to relinquish control. Ah"   
"You come like a hurricane every time I take control"   
She squeezed him to prove her point. He swore under his breath. Unable to stand his fleeting touch on her wet bikini top, Annie held his hand there and slid down his shaft.   
"Yes", she whimpered.   
The heat was intense where they melded together. Annie stayed still, adjusting herself to his girth. It would hurt if she began to move too soon.   
"That's right", Rafael placed his hands on her hips, "Take your time"   
She gave him a look. Even when being the bottom, he had to control the whole thing. And it was mind-blowing-ly hot.   
"Now raise yourself. _Slowly._ Just a little"   
She did, trembling at the sensation inside her. Rafael lazily roved his thumbs along her hipbones.   
"Now down. Good girl"   
_'Mother of god'_ , Annie bit her lip.   
"Do you feel that?"   
"What do you think?", she hissed.   
"You do", he said, "That's why you're getting so wet"   
Annie shut up, hoping he would do the same. But he was studiously looking at her chest.   
"This is all the porn I'll ever need"   
A blush covered Annie's face.   
"Don't talk like that", she whispered, eyes shut.   
Rafael's grip intensified as he maneuvered her up and down his throbbing erection. Her flushed face, those tiny gasps - seeing her and feeling her velvety warmth was driving him closer. He couldn't allow himself to come first though. And her breasts visible through the sheer bikini top demanded his attention.   
"Here", he said, "Lean over me"   
Annie did. Her back arched as she slowly rode him and leaned forward. He sucked on her cherry tips through the wet fabric, flipping his tongue over them, making her clench around his member.   
"Oh god", Annie gasped.   
Her breath came quickly as she neared her climax. If he didn't do something soon, she would ride him into it first. His mouth on her breast, his cock inside her, Rafael touched her clit with his thumb. Just a little pressure, and Annie came, crying his name. She was still shaking when he ruthlessly held her hips and thrust upwards for his own release. That drove her right over the edge. And him too.   
"Oh!", Annie whimpered, "Oh"   
It was as good as he had imagined it would be when he bought that bikini. He felt the strong urge for a cigar.   
_'That good'_ , Rafael congratulated himself.   
"Raf...", Annie panted, "You..."   
The rest of the words were lost as she slumped her head upon his chest. Rafael passed his hand along her bare back, catching his breath. Annie slid off and lay next to him.   
"The...", he wanted to mention the rocky surface she was lying on.   
Annie couldn't care less. Her body was tingling with the maddening pleasure it had just experienced. A frothing wave washed over them.   
It was going to be a beautiful day after all. 


	5. Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael takes Annie shopping and dancing. Warning: bed-breaking smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The embarrassing amount of times I have watched Raul Esparza dance compilations led to the making of this chapter. I wonder how you lot feel about a daily update. I have written quite a few of the upcoming chapters. Play your cards right - leave enough kudos and comments - and easy me might just post two chapters a day. Thanks!

Those green eyes rolled hard enough to make her grin. Rafael held the dress she had chosen.  
"This is olive. Not your color", he said, "You have really questionable taste"  
She eyed him up and down,  
"Yeah. Terrible taste"  
He grinned and handed the dress to the sales person. In his opinion, nothing there was good enough for his wife to wear.  
"For god's sakes, Raf, it's just clothes", Annie exclaimed, "Let's find something that fits and get outta here!"  
"I guess your interest in shopping is only limited to lingerie"  
He ducked from the dress she threw at him. The sales lady got that too. She turned to Annie and spoke in a thick accent,  
"Would you like to try other colors? We have a beautiful collection in white"  
Clearing his throat, Rafael leaned against one of the mannequins. He asked,  
"Yeah, Annie. How do you feel about white?"  
Remembering their adventures on the beach a day ago, she turned red from top to toe. Rafael seemed to enjoy her embarrassment. She pointed to the door,  
"Get out"  
"No white then?", the sales lady asked. 

Annie groaned and whined but he made her tour all the stores by his side. He shopped for them both.  
"You're not buying that moleskin fustian, you murderer!"  
He argued,  
"You wear leather"  
"Cows are expendable. We got tons of them. Leave the moles and bunnies alone"  
They arrived at an eclectic little shop which caught his attention. He pulled her along inside with their dangling shopping bags.  
"Excuse me?"  
The elderly shopkeeper was very cordial and welcoming.  
"That dress you have on display, the one in merlot..."  
"No English, Signor. Scusa"  
Annie took over. She chatted fluently and made the shopkeeper laugh. He brought over the dress.  
"Raf, these are handmade. Pretty darn expensive. Let's get going"  
"Stop it", he examined the dress, "This looked better on display"  
The shopkeeper smiled under his moustache. He talked to Annie. She conveyed,  
"He is asking what kind of dress you're looking for"  
"Good question"  
Rafael laid his scrutinizing gaze on her person.  
"Something exciting", he said, "And yet sober. Something that is fun and has gravitas"  
"Kill me, god", she grunted.  
After receiving their demand, the shopkeeper excused himself to the inner room. Annie studied the traditional interior while Rafael examined some hand-spun scarves.  
"This is like shopping with my Dad", she complained, "Nothing is ever good enough for Annie to wear. And he takes hours choosing fabrics for his suits"  
"Have you seen the man wearing a suit? There's a reason"  
She raised her brows,  
"Was that a compliment?"  
"To his dressing sense, not his personality"  
The shopkeeper brought out a single dress and laid it across the counter. Rafael was immediately on it, seizing and feeling it like treasure.  
"This is beautiful", he said.  
"Yeah. We get you some nice pumps with that and you're ready to take over town"  
He held the dress against her body.  
"How can you not see it? This dress is perfect for you. And this man is a genius"  
"It's pink", she observed.  
Rafael corrected her with a look of superiority,  
"Watermelon"  
"Watermelons are green and red. This is pink!"  
"It's a shade of pink called watermelon"  
Annie put her hands over her head.  
"This is why I shop at Target"  
"Try it"  
"Raf..."  
"Go", he egged her on. 

When she stepped out from behind the trial barrier, Rafael looked on mesmerized. His hand went to his mouth in admiration. And his eyes dipped lower along her neckline, lower and lower.  
Annie said,  
"Yep. It's tight"  
The shopkeeper was at her side with a measuring tape. Rafael asked her what he was saying.  
"He says there is enough room to make it fit me. He can do that in ten minutes"  
"Great. We're buying it"  
"Raf!", she raised her arms for the shopkeeper, "It's gonna cost you like $500! Why are you cramping my style? I don't wear such expensive shit"  
"This is the last one, I promise"  
She grumbled and pulled at the strap under her pits. 

The shopping spree ended with Annie buying souvenirs for almost all her friends. She bought a medallion for Carisi. Rafael wouldn't admit it, but he admired how she didn't let him pay for her stuff. They did need someone frugal if the marriage was to work.  
"Where are we going? Is it Cinderella's ball?"  
Rafael combed his hair back,  
"Not exactly"  
Annie stood by the bed, waiting for him to finish. Stepping away from the mirror, her husband looked dapper as always. He was sporting a starch white shirt that contrasted her dress so directly.  
"No suit?", she wondered aloud.  
He shook his head and held out his hand. Annie took it and let him pull her close.  
"You look bewitching"  
"I look like a peach"  
Rafael grinned.  
"I don't think so. The color matches your pretty tits, not your..."  
"Sorry, what?"  
Annie blinked hard. Rafael shrugged a shoulder.  
"Why else would I say the dress reminds me of you?"  
He was laughing and kissing her in her indignation.  
"UNBELIEVABLE! You are the worst!"  
"Come on. We have to go"  
He took her hand and walked out of their suite. 

*****

They were having Bellini and what the bartender called a God Father. It had Scotch, so Rafael didn't complain.  
"This is a singles mixer", Annie said.  
"I told you that. It's why we are not wearing our wedding rings"  
"Three women have tried to ask you out by now", she said.  
"I didn't say yes, did I?"  
Annie shook her head as he grinned.  
"You are enjoying this. Such an attention whore"  
Downing his last drink, Rafael paid their tab. He put his wallet in his pocket.  
"The reason I brought you here is to show you off"  
"Yeah, right"  
"In about five minutes", he looked at his wrist watch, "I'll prove it"  
In four minutes, the greeting room became a dance floor. Music began and hopeful singles searched for attractive people to jiggle with. Annie asked,  
"Dancing? With you?"  
"Who else?", he smirked and took her to the dance floor. 

She had to admit - it was fun. Everyone had their eyes on the two singles who danced in perfect sync. The admiring looks and the alcohol was starting to have its effect. Annie raised her arms a little and slowly swayed her hips. Rafael was watching her, moving with devious grace.  
"Enjoying yourself?", he asked.  
She bit her lip before turning her back to him. He placed his hands on her waist. Annie gave a little twerk and looked back at him to note his reaction. He didn't seem to mind. She giggled.  
"I'm really glad you're having fun", he said.  
The music changed from slow acoustic to beat-infused Latino. Rafael placed his hands on her with more confidence.  
"This is rhumba music"  
"Is it like tango?", she asked.  
As an answer, he pulled her close against himself, his hand on her stomach.  
"Much more passionate", he whispered.  
Annie let him turn her out only to pull her back in again. Eyes boring into hers, Rafael's hands raised a shiver along her back. He leaned towards her mouth, breathing hard and smelling great. Annie tried to reach for him but he turned her again, sliding his hand down her bare arm. His mouth was right by her ear. She could feel her own breath begin to tremble. He released her. Stepping into her space, mouth poised by hers, he moved her to his rhythm.  
"Professionisti?", someone wondered.  
Annie was back in his crushing embrace. He held her like letting her go would mean death. She couldn't even speak. Every emotion, every sensation she felt was heightened by Rafael's passion and the soaring music. Her dress tickled her thigh as he slid it up - slow and lingering. She had one arm around his neck as he bent her backwards and brushed his lips against her throat. Annie's eyes closed. It felt like he was making love to her. As the music rose to its climax, Rafael pulled her back up against his chest. She wasn't aware of the song ending or of performing a perfect half-split at his feet.  
"Brava!"  
"Bello!"  
The crowd, that had been doing tarantella, now surrounded them and clapped. The two were in their own world. Faces inches apart, bodies thrust against each other tight, they breathed the same air. They felt the same desire. The man took the woman's hand and slipped away from their spectators. 

They hadn't spoken a word throughout the cab ride. Not through the elevator ride either. After Rafael held open the door to their suite, Annie stepped in. Her body seemed to be on fire. It wasn't really hot. It was in _heat_. A heat so potent within her she could think of nothing but the man who stood right behind. Chest rising and falling with each breath, Annie dared not look back. His eyes had held enough lust to render her immobile. She steadied herself with her hands as he shoved her against the wall. No fuss, Rafael reached up her dress and into her panties. She hadn't realized just how wet she was. He showed her.  
Her hips shook as he roughly pulled her panties down. Annie stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor. With strong hands, Rafael lifted her and threw her on the bed. 

It was intense. Animal even. Only that these two couldn't make a sound. They watched each other. He touched her bare knees and she almost came. Rafael yanked her legs apart. She gave a nod at his smouldering gaze. He thrust into her without a pretext. _The whole length of him._  
Annie shut her eyes at the delicious pain. He was inside her. Throbbing. It hurt but she couldn't care. She needed him so bad, he could have penetrated her even deeper and she would still ache, needing him more. Eyes locked with hers, Rafael placed his hands on the headboard. And then he took her. 

Reckless, brutal, beastly fucking - that's what it was. Annie's body bounced atop the creaking bed as he pulled back and thrust into her all at once, no holds barred. His hands gripped the headboard still. His hips collided against hers every other second. The pain was nothing short of euphoria. She placed one hand on her mouth - to stifle her screams, and the other across her eyes - to hide the tears. Rafael pounded into her like a bull in heat.  
"Mmmmp!", she whimpered.  
The pumping of his cock inside her turned her body to jelly. She shook as her pleasure peaked. It escaped her mouth as a shrill scream. As if that was all he had been waiting for, Rafael came too. Annie whimpered and sobbed as he still moved inside her, drawing out both their intense orgasms.  
"Oh", her lip trembled.  
His cock began to slow down inside her. 

Once he caught sight of her crying, Rafael was beside himself with worry. He kissed her tears away, apologizing all the while. Annie told him he hadn't hurt her.  
"Querida...", he panted, "I'm so sorry"  
"No. No", she assured him, "I'm okay, please. I am... I am more than okay"  
Rafael kissed her on the mouth to express his guilt. He caressed her with his hands and kissed every inch of her face, mumbling just how much he loved her.  
Annie rose to go to the bathroom and winced. She got on her feet and shut her eyes tight.  
"Rafi?"  
"Yes, cariño?", he was at her side.  
Annie requested,  
"Can you take me to the bathroom? I can't walk"  
Lifting her into his arms and saying another hundred thousand apologies, he moved towards the toilet. A loud sound rang behind them. They looked back to find their bed had collapsed.


	6. Horny Teens In A Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Daphne's prompt of Rafael and Annie being pulled over by a traffic cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: sleazy smut. Body fluids are mentioned repeatedly. While that may work for yours truly... I mean, it's not everyone's cup of tea. I appreciate you reading this though.

"Come on. Please"  
Annie traced a circle on his thigh. It was ridiculous how she could work him up with such juvenile prodding. And he was wearing jeans, damn it. He wasn't supposed to feel her touch _that_ well.  
"Raf", she pouted, "Just a quickie, please"  
"We are only an hour away from the hotel"  
Her arms went around his neck.  
"But I want you now, baby. Won't you take me?", she crooned, "I'll treat you real nice"  
His earlobes had gotten hotter and redder at her sensual pleading. He couldn't though. The sheer amount of germs in a...  
"No", he said, more to himself.  
Her voice had the after effect of a laugh.  
"You love making me work for it, don't you? All right"  
Rafael kept peeking at her through the corners of his eyes. Next to him, she crawled off her seat, sat on her knees, and unzipped his jeans.  
"Annie...", he groaned, _"Dios"_  
His hands began to twitch. His breath came in shallow instances. And his wife had her chin against his erection while she looked up into his eyes.  
"Do you want me to keep going, honey?"  
The tires gave a little screech as Rafael parked their rental car along the dirtpath. He made sure for the last time that they were alone.  
"Backseat", he told Annie.  
She had a victorious smirk on her face.  
"Hang on", she pressed a button, "I intend to milch this car for every penny we are spending on it"  
Annie got in the backseat. As the car's roof lowered, Rafael watched in awe. The glow from the stars of the countryside lightened up his wife's eyes and her smile. A moonbeam collided against her wedding ring as she beckoned to him. Rafael almost stumbled over the seats.  
"I love you", he whispered hoarsely. 

Annie could be wildly amorous, depending on her mood. Not that he was complaining. He thrust into her, deep and powerful. Her pleasured smile, her lustful eyes, and her sudden moans - all under the moonlight - Rafael considered himself a very lucky man. On top of it, she had her hands on his bare bottom.  
"You like that, huh?", he said between labored breaths.  
The new blouse he had gotten her was bunched up under her shoulders. Her breasts almost fought their way out of her bra, as they were jostled up and down alongwith her whole frame. Seeing them like that, he thrust into her faster, aiding their freedom struggle.  
"Ohhh", Annie moaned, "Rafi..."  
She pressed his cheeks, making him pound into her deeper. What he hadn't anticipated was her finger tracing his crack. The goosing sent his dick into overdrive. Annie passed her fingers along his rim. He begged,  
"Annie, don't"  
She placed her knuckles on his tailbone and glided them down into his crevice.  
"Ahhh!", he exclaimed.  
The orgasm pulsed through him right upto the tip of his cock buried so deep inside her.  
Annie chimed, "At last"  
Rafael shook as he spent his load, each shot of it ripping the pleasure through every nerve in his body.  
"I love it when you come inside me, Raf, fill me up"  
He was still coming. His face was flat against her shoulder as his hips jerked and he released some more. Annie clenched tighter around him, giving a delighted squeal.  
"Is it my lucky day or something?"  
"Don't", he huffed, sweatdrops from his head falling on hers, "Don't ever do that again"  
"That?", Annie grabbed his ass, "When we get back to the hotel, it's gonna be my tongue"  
His feeble retort was cut off by the siren of the upcoming cop car.  
"Shittles", Annie mumbled. 

They argued in hushed whispers on their story right until the patrolman pulled up behind them. Rafael said,  
"I work with cops everyday. Let me handle this"  
"I know Italians better than you do! Now you keep your mouth closed. Not a word in English. Just nod and say 'Si, cara' everytime I look at you. Work with my tone. Come on. We have seen enough improv on Whose Line to do this right"  
The policeman knocked on the driver's side window. Rafael lowered it with a smile.  
"Buonasera"  
There. That was pretty much all the Italian he knew.  
"Questo non è un parcheggio (This is not a parking area)"  
Annie exclaimed,  
"Raccontami! (Tell me about it!)"  
ADA Barba, who led sadistic criminals to a lifetime of imprisonment, lowered his head in dejection when his wife started running her mouth. She sounded angry. That was confirmed when she poked him in the shoulder.  
"È vero?"  
He replied,  
"Si, cara"  
Annie waved her hands over him and rambled on some more, going full Italian. The cop scratched his head. He seemed like he wanted to sound polite.  
"Signora..."  
"...una menzogna, cane barare..."  
"Signora, signora. Calmati. Tutti commettiamo errori"  
They exchanged a few more words. The cop touched his shoulder.  
"Hai una bella moglie, Signor. Essere fedele a lei"  
Rafael nodded. The cop gave them a little wave before walking back to his car.  
"Grazie!", Annie called after him, then said to Rafael, "Let's get out of here. Nice and easy"  
They did. 

"What was that? What was all the talking?", he asked.  
Annie swept a hand through her hair.  
"I told him you got a call from your mistress and I got mad"  
"My... what?!"  
"Watch the road", she grinned, "He felt sorry for you. So he let you go"  
"You couldn't think of anything else?"  
"Well, our clothes were already dishevelled like we had been fighting. Only, we hadn't been fighting. But he didn't have to know that"  
Rafael was amazed.  
"You were so fast. Before I could finish pulling up my pants, you were wearing your shirt and bra again!"  
"Practice, baby"  
"Excuse me?"  
She laughed in answer. He turned his eyes to the road. That had been quite exciting. She surprised him damn near everyday.  
"Are you mad?", Annie touched him, "I know you're a stickler for rules. I didn't know they did patrolling around here"  
"I am mad", he lied, "You're going to have to make it up to me. With that tongue thing you promised"  
She grinned,  
"I'd be more than happy to"  
He smiled to himself, steering the wheel into Capalbio. Annie wiggled in her seat.  
"What?"  
"Nothing"  
She lifted her butt and adjusted her skirt.  
"Of all the days to wear a thong... wait. Where's my thong?"  
He stared straight ahead.  
"Raf, where is it?"  
"You can have it when we get back to the hotel"  
"Are you crazy? I have your jizz inside me, you idiot. Give it back"  
"Nope"  
"Rafael...", Annie gasped dramatically, "Oh god. I married a pervert"  
"Si, cara", he smiled at her, "Me too"


	7. Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have had romantic, rough, funny and now it's time for kinky smut. It's still pretty tame. By my standards. Kidding. I don't have any standards. Thanks for reading!

He looked like a medieval pirate. Longer hair, tame beard. There were a few greys in his facial hair. Rafael considered shaving it off but Annie told him at least twice a day how sexy he looked.   
_'Kind of younger too'_ , he thought.   
"Where's my towel?", Annie called from the shower.   
It was on his shoulder. He went on looking into the mirror above the sink, passing a hand over his beard, brushing a lock of hair across his forehead.  
"Raf, can you get me a towel? I swear I put one right here"   
"On it"   
He walked to the double bathroom, opened the door to the shower. Annie had one arm around her breasts and a hand on what he knew was a diamond shaped trim.   
"Thank you", she reached for the towel.   
Rafael held it just out of her reach.   
"Seriously?", she bit back a smile.   
He shrugged. Maintaining a steady eye contact, Annie set one foot out of the shower and reached for the towel again. He pulled it back. Just a little.   
"You are such a jerk!"   
"Do you want it or not?", he leered.   
"Fine!"   
He whistled as she strode to him and tried to snatch the towel away. A squeal escaped her mouth as Rafael wrapped it around her, carried her to the bed and lay her on it. She was blushing and laughing.   
"I just showered!"   
"Oh no", her husband lowered the fluffy towel she was draped in, "You're not clean until I lick you clean"   
"Raf... oh my god!"   
Annie giggled. He licked the droplets from her neck, making her turn her head and giggle some more. They made quite the happy picture for a semi-nude couple.   
"Bad dog! Down!", Annie laughed.   
He was grinning too,   
"What did you just call me?!"   
"Raf! Stop!", she shook with laughter.   
Elvis interrupted, by telling them his temperature was rising. Rafael swore under his breath. Annie reached for her phone.   
"It's Sonny. Sorry. I should take this"   
  
She pulled the towel over herself again and turned on her stomach. Rafael slunk away from her.   
"Hey, Sonny!"   
Carisi had one heck of a timing. Just when they were getting frisky.   
"Yes, I am okay", Annie spoke on the phone, "Yes. Yeah..."   
His chest rumbled with a sigh. There was the love of his life, with her feet lifted in the air, exposing her bare legs, all his for the taking.   
That's right. _All his for the taking._   
"Sonny, calm down", Annie frowned, "Why- _OOH!_ "   
She shot back a glare at her husband. Rafael had flipped her on to her back. Annie sat up, shaking her head 'no' and shutting her legs together.   
"I-I stubbed my toe; it's nothing. No, he did not kidnap me, you pazzo!"   
Rafael dropped to his knees right before hers. There was anticipation in her eyes and a lot of reluctance. He started by kissing her foot. Then upwards.   
"I'll have to _ASK_ him that. Uh-huh. I know you _WORRY_ about me. He is not that - _AH!_ ", she grit her teeth, "Bad"   
Rafael grinned against her inner thigh. The tip of his tongue edged closer to her slit.   
"Sonny, I have to call you back later. No, no, it's - _MOTHERFU..._ it's a documentary. We're watching a documentary. I'll call you later. Bye!"   
She hung up and flung her phone on the bed as far away from herself as possible. The towel fell from her torso as she threw her head back in pleasure. Her husband's gaping kisses trailed upwards along her stomach, her midriff, the under-swell of her breasts. His hands slipped down her shoulders to knead the small of her back with his fingertips. Rafael rose on one knee, then another, kissing her body still. His eyes were full of lust as he looked down into hers.   
"Where were we?"   
Leaning back on her hands, Annie obediently parted her knees. That pleased him.

He was _sooo_ good. Annie arched her back, pushing her breasts further upwards. Rafael sucked her nipples deep into his mouth until his cheeks dimpled. His fingers rubbed her in the right spot, making her tremble. She held on to the back of his head, moaning and mumbling his name.   
"Raf, now"   
His erection felt flaming hot against her thigh. Annie yearned to have him inside her.   
"Raf, please", she pleaded.   
Having paid due attention to both her breasts, Rafael kissed a line between and down them to her belly button. He lingered there, smiling and kissing, prolonging her frustrations.   
"What are you waiting for?!", she crooned.   
Her whole body went still, having felt Rafael's tongue flicker past her navel. It was not one of her sensitive spots. Then why...   
"Mm", Rafael hummed against her skin.   
He dipped his tongue into his wife's navel and placed his mouth upon it. Annie gasped, tried to move away, but he held her hips in place and kept going. She cursed, let out a string of high pitch moans, letting him know exactly how he was making her feel. It felt wicked good. _Embarrassingly good._   
Her legs kicked underneath him. She heard herself mewl. Her orgasm mounted painfully slow from her core and intensified as Rafael continued to lick and suck on her navel. She gripped the sheets as it surged upwards.   
"RAFAEL!"   
And the world exploded. Down to her very toes, she tingled with pleasure. He held her hips as he continued, nearly bruising them with his powerful hold. But she was squirming so. Annie almost jumped to the roof as her orgasm refused to subside. It lasted a while and left her a blushing, hot mess. Stars were all she could see for a moment. When her senses returned, she found her husband looking down into her eyes with a cocky smirk. He said,   
"You're welcome"   
Annie had just enough strength to smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know that's Dr. Chilton. Blame it on the Esparza beard, not me.


	8. My Dad Can Beat Your Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Annie leave Capalbio with all kinds of memories.   
> Warning: discussions of physical abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for their feedback on this story. Your appreciation is what keeps me writing. Thank you so much! I hope you all have a lovely day, and a great new year.

There was music in the villa. It came from the TV while Shirley worked out. Exercise kept her fit and sharp. She was 62 but still as efficient as anyone else in her line of work. Her 'client' didn't need a bodyguard though. What he needed was a sitter. It had to be someone who could say no to those Aegean blue eyes.   
"Wow"   
She turned to find him standing in the door. Victor was sporting one of his dark blue suits. For an old man, he sure looked fine. Shirley kept those sentiments to herself.   
"Will you ever learn to knock?", she said.   
"Unlikely. What are you doing today?"   
"Making sure you stay put"   
"Excellent. How about we go sightseeing? Just you and I"   
She kicked the punching bag,   
"Keep it in your pants, Victor"   
"But I bought a pill off the internet to make you happy"   
Shirley smiled to herself.   
"You know those pills don't always work, right?"   
"How will we know unless we try 'em?"   
She turned her back to him. After all these years, he could still make her blush like a 14-year old. Victor was not to be indulged though, Shirley knew.   
"Fine. We'll just go sightseeing. No? Live a little, Shirl"   
Damn his smile and the first time she ever set her eyes on it. It was pure, unadulterated sunshine - that's all. Nothing else in the world could compare.   
"Girls just wanna have fun, don't they?"   
"They don't. Besides, these European towns all look alike. What's new for us to see?"   
He promised,   
"I'll find something"   
"Go back to your sudokus and crosswords, man. Leave me alone"   
"Not what you said last night"   
She stopped to give him a look.   
"What was that now?"   
"Nothing"   
He left her room, making her smile, then go faster at the punching bag.   
  
In a hotel room much afar, the afternoon found a happy couple talking the hours away. When they were not exploring the lovely township or having wonderful sex, Annie and Rafael could be found lying in bed. Just talking. Years of being together and they still hadn't run out of topics. It was something they were proud of.   
Annie had her leg thrown over Rafael's when he had an idea.   
"We still have four days. How about we go back to New York, play house? Just you and me - no work, no pressure of sightseeing. We can just spend the days and nights enjoying each other's company"   
He added,   
"Does that sound too dull?"   
She told him it didn't. She drew her toes along the back of his thigh.   
"That actually sounds terrific. I want to apologize to Lucia for having the wedding without her"   
"That one's on me. I'll explain it to her"   
"It's a stupid question, and I know you better, but", she was cautious, "You didn't tell her or anyone about my Dad, did you?"   
"I didn't"   
"Thank you", she rolled over on her back, "We can also get my name changed"   
It surprised him.   
"You're not keeping your maiden name?"   
"Nah. I wanted to but, it's better this way"   
For her father, she meant. He was dead in the eyes of the law. But if worst came to worst, Annie Barba would be slightly harder to connect to Victor Dalton than an Annie Dalton would be.   
"What are you going to do?", she asked him.   
He shrugged,   
"Have sex with my wife, eat, sleep, sex again"   
"Hm. That lucky bitch"   
He grinned. Annie snuggled into his chest, making him pass his hand over her hair. Rafael was already considering flight plans for their return. His thoughts turned to what they would be leaving behind - that old man and his 'bodyguard'.   
"Is your father going back too?"   
"No", she yawned, "He wants to stay until the end of the festival"   
"He really loves the place, huh?"   
"Yeah. We spent the best years of my childhood here. Not here-here but, about 50 or 60 miles away"   
"Then why Capalbio?"   
"Dad says it's the only place in Tuscany where he hasn't conned anyone"   
"Touching"   
"Stop talking and take a nap with me"   
"I have to book our tickets"   
"Okay"

* * *

Before they left their honeymoon destination, Annie and Rafael had dinner with her father. He was pleasant company, that was for sure. Rafael wondered if he would be so "hale and hearty" himself in his sixties.   
"What?", he asked.   
Victor shook his head, smiling.   
"Did you enjoy your stay?"   
"Yeah"   
"Did you see the Tarot garden?"   
"Yes"   
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"   
"It is"   
Annie and Shirley stood in the door, taking in the scene.   
"Dad is being nice. He hit his head this morning?"   
"He likes Mr. Barba. Says that's a self-made man"   
"They are opposites", Annie observed, "Dad looks like a sweet angel and Raf looks like a... dark angel. You know, the ones on our shoulders. Like in cartoons"   
"Yeah. But the roles have reversed here. The only angel your father would ever be is Lucifer"   
Annie nodded in agreement.   
"Let's stop failing the Bechdel test and break this up"   
"In a minute", Shirley said.   
They watched the tense conversation for a while more before making their presence known.   
  
Victor gave Rafael a knuckle-cracking handshake.   
"I don't do hugs", he said, his mellow voice uncharacteristically gruff.   
"All right, Dad. Take it..."   
Annie was interrupted by her father's childlike embrace. He clung to her for a while.   
"You okay?", she laughed.   
"Yeah", he was smiling, "I'm fine"   
Looking at Rafael, his eyes turned moist. He said,   
"Don't hurt her. She's never hurt anyone herself"   
"I know"   
Victor let her go and turned away. Annie was trying to make him look at them.   
"Dad? Come on, Dad. Don't be like this"   
He sniffed, wiping his tears with the back of his hands,   
"I am just... realizing that I won't get to see you much anymore"   
"That's not true. Of course you'll get to see me"   
"With you being married and starting your family, you won't have time to visit your old man"   
"Look at me. Hey", she turned him to face her, "I will always, always have time for you, Dad. Like you always do for me. We're best friends. There's nothing that's going to keep me away from you, okay? Trust me on this"   
"I know. I know", he smiled, "Sorry. It just kind of sneaked up on me, the crying. I am fine. You have a safe flight"   
Annie smirked,   
"Sure you don't want another hug, Leroy Brown?"   
"Yes, please"   
Victor held his child in his arms as if she would disappear otherwise. Normally, such a display of affection would have brought on the Barba eye-roll. But he could tell just how much Victor loved his daughter. A grown man was crying in plain sight of everyone on having to part with her. Annie was grinning and making fun of him but Victor kept hugging her, his cheek resting against her head. Rare had been the occasions when Rafael's own father had shown him such love. Annie could still do the song and dance _(Beatles, for Christ's sake)_ Victor used to do when she was upset. All he could recall of his old man were the beatings, the swearing, him calling his own son a 'bastard'. The nightmare was long over. What he saw now was a family. Love, sorrow, loyalty, strength and promise - all in that one hug.   
Standing there, Rafael realized something. His principles and ethics meant naught when Annie was in question. The world would have to end before he would make her an orphan again.   
  
In the airplane, Annie was still thinking about her father's infantile display of emotions. She smiled,   
"Dad's a piece of work"   
Rafael perused through the magazine in his hands,   
"He thought I wouldn't let you go see him anymore"   
"What makes you say that?"   
"When he came to New York, he told me I couldn't stop him from being a part of your life. It's a fear of his, I guess. Believe me, the thought of somehow forcing you two apart never came to my mind"   
"I didn't know that"   
A moment after, she explained,   
"It's just that Dad still blames himself for my foster home years. He had to turn his life around before I'd let him back in mine. I hope you don't think he was just being possessive"   
"Annie", he closed the magazine, "You have to stop worrying about what I think of your father. I am not going to lie and say I like him or hope he never gets caught but he is fine. As fathers go, he is much better than mine ever was"   
It was her first window in all the years she had known him. Rafael had avoided discussing his father every attempt she made. Annie only wanted him to unburden himself. So she said,   
"I doubt that"   
"Yeah?", his smile was hateful, "Did your father ever take away your debate trophy and smash it to pieces just because you talked back?"   
"Your father did that. On purpose?"   
"He did a lot more. Some days, it got so bad that my mother and I had to shut ourselves in a room. That would piss him off even more and he would shout and break everything he laid his eyes on"   
Annie held his hand on the armrest. Her own hand turned white, so strong was his grip as he talked. He tried his best to sound casual.   
"Eventually, I just started setting him off on purpose. He would have found a reason anyway; he always did. Better me than my mother, I thought"   
"I'm guessing he didn't trust his fists alone"   
"Oh no", he gave a little laugh, "His favorite was this cane he had. It had a steel tip in the shape of a bull's head. When he was in a good mood, he'd call it El Toro. He'd tell me I needed El Toro to teach me a lesson, give me my medicine. Do you remember your 11th birthday?"   
"My eleventh birthday? Yeah"   
"How'd you celebrate it?"   
"Dad and I dressed as clowns and rode a tandem bike through Portofino, throwing candy at kids. Then we had cake for dinner"   
She tried to hide the nostalgic smile but Rafael wasn't paying much attention.   
"On my 11th birthday, El Toro snapped in two on my back. And I thought - Best. Birthday. Ever"   
"Did he never stop?"   
"Not until he died"   
"I can't imagine how bad it must have been for Lucia"   
Rafael said,   
"Mami finds comfort in the fact that by forgiving him posthumously, she is free. I can't forgive him. But he's not worthy enough that I should think of him everyday and poison my life. He's dead and gone - that's all the closure I need"   
"Wow", Annie said, "Your Dad makes my Dad sound like Maria Von Trapp"   
He laughed. This wasn't the dry, bitter laugh from moments ago. It was his genuine amusement.   
"I have never talked about him so much before. I guess seeing you and your father opened some rusty doors"   
"I am glad it did"   
With a sigh, Rafael glanced at Annie's hand in his. His thumb passed over her wedding ring. Annie wondered what he was thinking of to be smiling like that. She might have finally gotten him to talk about that abusive bastard (may he burn in hell for hurting her Rafael), but he wasn't open to being comforted about it. That was not in Raf's nature. So she did not say _"Oh Raf, I'm so sorry"_ in a soft voice, or hold him close. He would hate the pity and maybe her too.   
"I'm going to try and get some sleep"   
"Dream about me"   
"Always do, cariño"   
They kissed good night. Rafael lounged in his seat, eyes closed. Annie made sure he was asleep and then cried. She promised herself - as long as she lived, no one would get to hurt him ever again.


End file.
